Howard Dean
Howard Brush Dean III (born November 17, 1948) is a FREAK who ran for President in 2004 and FAILED. He was head of the DNC for 4 years afterwards which I guess is the same as being President for a term right Dean? NOT! Haha this guy said YEARGH. What a looser. Early life Just another privileged lib who grew up rich without having to get money through hard work. A real latte liberal. He grew up in Manhattan. School He went to Yale and specifically requested to room with a Black guy. Wow just wow. If I specifically requested to room with a White guy people would brand me as a racist. More double standards. Just like when Kramer from Seinfeld had his career ruined for saying the N word, yet blacks say it all the time. Career Dean moved to Vermont and became a doctor, but then he had an epiphony and realized that if he really wanted to make money as a doctor he should go into politics and pass universal healthcare, then all the other doctors will quit and he will have no competition. So he became governor. He then gave almost universal health care to kids and pregnant women in his first step to destroy freedom and ruin America. If some pregnant woman wants healthcare she should fend herself NOT leech off taxpayers. Same with children. Deans second step in ending freedom was by letting gays have civil unions. By this time the libs were beginning to worship him, because they love being slaves and having people boss them around. So with there support Dean ran for President. Presidential run Dean was doomed from the start as no one wants to vote for some extreme leftist. I mean the people out East would, north of the Mason Dixon ESPECIALLY but NOBODY in any part of Real America would. They knew his first act as President would have been to make us all communists. See these libs want us all to share and live in perfect harmony, dancing around the campfire singing cumbayah while some libtard plays guitar. That works in theory but NOT in practice. Ever since the world was invented in 5000 B.C. rich people have gotten where they are with hard work. If you try to make them give handouts, then they will stop working hard because they dont want to be taxed and they would rather just NOT earn money.. Also, hes a crazy guy who said YEARGH. LOL. It was right in the middle of a standing ovation and then all of a sudden everyone stopped and looked at each other, it was so awkward. Alot of celebrities endorsed him but it was only the bad ones like Susan Sarandon and Martin Sheen, not the good ones like Mel Gibson or the wife from Everyone Loves Raymond. Dean said he wanted troops out of Iraq, but the American public knew that would only impower the Taliban. Eazily the worst of the candidates, Dean ended up getting like no votes, in fact they counted up the votes in the primarys and hardly anyone had less. Paul got way more votes in 2008 and he had the full force of the media against him, whereas Dean had the media pulling for him. Exile Dean has been forced into exile. He spends his days in the Hole, listening to classical music like the guy from Shawshank Redemption. His favorite aria is from the famous maestro Yoyama. Haha..."YEARGH!!!!!!!" That still makes me laugh.